


Can you hear my heart beat?

by uncle_keery



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy has a panic attack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Steve acts cool while billy is a mess, Steve holds him, Summer, running while holding hands, the byers shed saves the day!, the camaro breaks down and they run into a demo dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_keery/pseuds/uncle_keery
Summary: Billy and Steve are left stranded on an empty road when they stumble across a lone demo dog and Steve knows exactly what to do.





	Can you hear my heart beat?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from @youweremovingyourfeet on tumblr! :) I hope you enjoy <3

Steve couldn’t remember when Billy and him started being friendly or if Billy even apologized to him. He didn’t mind that he was over it, he hasn’t thought about that night in months despite hanging out with Billy almost everyday so far this summer. He had been enjoying every minute with Billy, he finally made a friend that felt… mutual. 

They were both in Billy’s camaro driving nowhere when the car started to make funny noises.

“Fuck, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Billy turned off the music and pulled over on the long stretch of road. The car abruptly stopped with a groan. “Fuck!” Billy quickly got out of the car and lifted the hood to see what was wrong. Steve got out of the car to meet up with Billy to find the source of the problem. 

Billy was touching and looking at parts and pieces under the hood that Steve has no idea what were called or even did. 

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Steve asked after a minute of silence.

“I have no fucking idea, she was doing perfect just a minute ago.” Billy stepped back and let the hood drop back into place. “I guess we’re walking pretty boy.”

Steve looked up and down the dark and empty road, nothing for miles. 

“Where to?” Steve said catching up to pace with Billy 

“Hmm, I don’t know. What’s the closest attraction?” Billy laughed as he light his cigarette, taking a hit and passing it to Steve.

“If i’m being honest i don’t think i’ve been on this road before. I have no idea where we are” Steve before summer would be worried that he was lost but being lost with Billy was enjoyable, somehow exciting. 

“Huh, I guess we are on for an adventure.” Billy lightly shoved Steve with a grin.

Steve softly laughed and shoved Billy back “Yeah i’m stuck out here with you, huh?”

Billy fake sniffled and put on a cheesy frown “Awh, i’m not that bad of company, am i?” 

They started to laugh but were quickly interrupted by something running out of the forest. It looked like a deer, wait no a dog? Wait.. no it can’t be.

“Holy shit” Steve stopped in his tracks and held out his arm to stop Billy too.

“Oh c’mon it’s probably some stray-”   
The lone ‘dog’ turned to face the both of them and opened its flower shaped face exposing rows and rows of sharp teeth. Before it could charge at them Steve grabbed Billy’s arm and tugged him to run back to the car. 

They rushed back to the camaro but it was locked. Billy stumbled with his keys and flew open the drivers door and reached over to unlock the passenger door, steve quickly got into the seat and slammed the door. The lone demo dog was not far behind and leaped onto the car breaking the windshield. 

“Fuck!” Billy tried to start up the camaro but it didn’t even make a sound. “FUCK!”

The demo dog dove into windshield again almost breaking through. Billy’s eyes were blown wide and he was frozen in fear.

“C’mon we have to go” Steve yelled as he opened the car door and bolted in the opposite direction. Steve turned his head back to see if Billy was behind him but he was still in the car. Steve stopped running and turned around.

“Billy!”

Billy snapped out of his trace and finally moved his hands and feet to get out of the car. As soon as Billy stepped out of the car the demo dog broke through the windshield, Billy stumbled back and almost tripped over his own feet.

“Billy!” Steve sprinted towards Billy 

Billy was frozen staring at the creature that was about to charge at him again when Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him away, guiding him to run. They both caught up speed and now were fully sprinting away but Steve didn’t let go of Billy’s hand.

Steve quickly turned to his right leading Billy into the woods. Billy didn’t protest, he didn’t know what to think or say. Even if he did he didn’t think he could even speak.

They were running through the woods dodging each tree and getting smacked by twigs and leaves. The ground was uneven, Billy stumbles all over the place trying to keep up with Steve but Steve never let go of his hand.

Steve turned sharply to his left which almost made Billy’s feet slip out from under him but Steve’s grip tightened practically pulling him up. There were in someone’s backyard. Steve stopped which almost made Billy crash right into him, he looked around. He recognized this place, it’s the Byers. Before Steve could think he pulled Billy into the shed closing the door and pushing Billy against it. Billy opened his lips as if he was going to say something but was interrupted by Steve covering his mouth with his hand. 

Billy looked terrified under him, his eyes were wide open with fear, his whole body was shaking and he was hyperventilating. All Steve could focus on at that moment was trying to listen outside if the creature was still there. 

After a minute or two Steve felt like it was safe to finally calm down. He took his hand off on Billy’s mouth and stepped back a couple of feet.

“Fuck” Steve let out a heavy sigh while combing through his hair.

“Steve, holy fuck.” Billy started walking back and forth in circles around the shed.

“What the fuck was that thing? Where did it come from?” Billy stopped and looked up at Steve and continued in a softer voice “How do we know it’s still not chasing us? It could be right outside the door for all we know.”

“I think we are safe, Billy it’s okay” Steve reached out to touch Billy’s shoulder but Billy started walking in circles again.

“Safe? How are we safe?”

“Hey-“

“We could have died! I- I could have slipped and that would have been it for us-“

Steve stopped Billy and turned him around and grinned his arms. “Hey, Billy”

“Look at me” Billy met Steve’s eyes, he could see that he was starting to cry in the What little light they had in the shed. Steve loosened his grip and started to rub Billy’s upper arm.

“Hey, it’s okay. We are okay.”

“But-“

“No buts. We are alive, Billy we are safe. It’s all going to be fine.”

“I promise you that”

“We could have died. You-“ Billy’s throat stopped him from saying the next half of the sentence.

Steve moves his hands to cup Billy’s face.

Hey, “I’m alive, i’m here. I’m not going anywhere any time soon, okay?”

Billy shed a tear and Steve moved his thumb to wipe it away.

“Hey, it’s okay” Steve grabbed the back of Billy’s head to guide it to his chest for a hug. Billy tightly latched onto Steve and started to softly cry. Steve looked down so that he was breathing in Billy’s hair that he was petting. 

“Can you hear my heartbeat?” Steve whispered. 

Billy nodded softly into his chest.

“Just focus on that.” Steve softly kissed the top of Billy’s head and Billy hugged him even tighter.

“It’s all going to be okay”

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism or questions are welcome!:)   
> follow me on tumblr @uncle_keery <3


End file.
